oneokrockfandomcom-20200223-history
20 Years Old (song)
Description 20 Years Old is the fourth track of Kanjou Effects album. Most of the lines of the song lyrics is written in Japanese and the other lines are English. These English lines were the first stanza of the song, the lines "20 years old and you gotta let me know?", "Somebody I would never want to be", "(I think I'm going crazy) No No No !!" and "...Ah". Lyrics 'Romaji' Hey brother, I got something to say yeah Sono teage Everybody, right now ! Hey sister, are you looking my way yeah Doesn't matter whatever they say Kieru mono to kienai mono hitotsu zutsu o Mochi awaseta nanto mo nikui boku Hibi no naka de wasuretari otoshitari shite ita MONO wa Jitsu wa boku ga kisekaete ita Yoseru hito no nami no naka ja nan mo kidzukenakute Kaesu nami no naka de nanika satori kidzuita Ah 20 years old and you gotta let me know ? Nani kara nani o kisekaete kite nani o gisei ni shita no ? Moshimo kidzukazu susumu tsudzuke 10(Juu)nengo no boku wa dou naru no ? Somebody I would never want to be (doushite ka wa wakarazu na) no No No !! Kidzukeba HORA !! Boku no naka ni aru ikutsuka no mono wa Mou kako to kuraberarete Kanjita mono subete ga takaramono no hazu na no ni Tsukihi tateba akiru no wa naze na no ? Yoseru hito no nami wa tadatada awatadashikute Kaesu nami wa jitsu wa sabishisa shikanai... 20 years old and you gotta let me know ? Nani kara nani o kisekaete kite nani o oitekite ita no ? Kidzuku hazu no MONO miotoshite yokei na koto ni kidzuiteru yo na Sonna kimochi ni naru no !! (I think I'm going crazy) No No No !! 20(Ni juu)nengotta kono boku o dare ga mitome dare ga kenashite Izuko e boku wa tsurete karete shimau no ? Naraba 80(Hatchi juu)nengo no jibun wa ittai dare ni kemutaku omoware Kisetsuhazure no hito ni naru no ? 20 years old and you gotta let me know ? Nani kara nani o kisekaete kite nani o gisei ni shita no ? Moshimo kidzukazu susumu tsudzuke 10(Juu)nengo no boku wa dou naru no ? Somebody I would never want to be Doushite ka wa wakaranai no... Dekiru koto naru boku wa koko de kimi to zutto soba ni itai no 'Kanji' Hey brother I got something to say その手上げ　Every body right now! Hey sister are you looking my way yeah Doesn't matter what ever they say 消えるモノと消えないモノ一つずつを 持ち合わせた何とも憎い僕 日々の中で忘れたり落としたりしていたモノは実は 僕が着せ替えていた よせる人の波の中じゃ何も気付けなくて かえす波の中で何かを悟り気付いた　Ah 20 years old and you gotta let me know? 何から何を着せ替えてきて何を犠牲にしたの？ もしも気付かず進み続け10年後の僕はどうなるの？ Somebody I would never want to be 『どうしてかはわからずな』の　No No!! 気付けばホラ！！僕の中にあるいくつかのモノ はもう過去と比べられて 感じたモノ全てが宝物のはずなのに 月日経てば飽きるのは何故なの？ よせる人の波はただただ慌しくて かえす波は実は寂しさしかない…。 20 years old and you gotta let me know? 何から何を着せ替えてきて何を置いてきていたの？ 気付くはずのモノ見落として余計な事に気付いてるよな そんな気持ちになるの！！ 『I think I'm going crazy』No No No!! 20年経ったこの僕を誰が認め誰がけなして 何処(いずこ)へ僕は連れてかれてしまうの？ ならば80年後の自分はいったい誰に煙たく思われ 季節外れの人になるの？ 20 years old and you gotta let me know? 何から何を着せ替えてきて何を犠牲にしたの？ もしも気付かず進み続け10年後の僕はどうなるの？ Somebody I would never want to be どうしてかはわからないの… できることなら僕はここで時(きみ)とずっとそばにいたいの… Category:Songs